


Distraction

by Eloarei



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: It Pronouns, M/M, Other, Symbiotic Relationship, Venom is learning things, about as much xenophilia as one might expect, canon-typical... whatever is going on with these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloarei/pseuds/Eloarei
Summary: Eddie definitely appreciated the symbiote watching out for him, but the side effects could be a little distracting.





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> God I fell hard for this ship, and I'm still offended that nobody told me about it before. I'm hoping that writing this nonsense will help me get back to my previous stuff, but I guess we'll see XD;

Eddie came the first time Venom took him over completely. He wasn’t even aware of it at the time, just totally overwhelmed by the sudden surge of the symbiote’s mass covering him head to toe and filling every crevice, pressing on every sensitive nerve. The feeling was intense, but it was lost in the fear and novelty of the situation, the lingering pain from moments before, and the revulsion of _eating someone._ If that was the only time, it was likely that Eddie never would have even realized, particularly given that Venom left no evidence; the symbiote consumed it along with the blood he’d spilt. No drop of Eddie’s precious life should go to waste.  
  
It wasn’t until the second time that he found himself wearing Venom like a suit that he realized he wasn’t as overcome as before. They were a little bit busy defending themselves so Eddie didn’t really have the time to analyze it right then, but he did at least distantly notice that the sensation was less… all-consuming. And when he finally had a moment to breathe, he realized that he _hadn’t_ orgasmed, which was only notable as a comparison to the time before.  
  
When things had really finally calmed down, and they’d had a few other merges for Eddie to compare and contrast, Venom piped up from the back of his mind to add more noise to the mess in his head-- though it left the room still eerily silent, and this was something he was still getting used to.  
  
_‘I am still learning you, Eddie,’_ it said, as if in defense of itself and its extremely invasive technique for driving him. _‘You humans have insides like a maze.’_  
  
“Thanks,” Eddie said flatly. “Pretty sure you could manage without coating my digestive system though.”  
  
An echo of a memory was pushed towards him, of their first merge and the rush of pleasure that rocketed through him amidst the chaos of all the other things he was feeling at the time. For all that the symbiote was often single-minded in its pursuit of whatever drove it, it did seem to usually be aware of nearly everything happening both inside and outside of its host, so _of course_ Venom would have picked up on that one sensation and held on to it for further teasing. But this wasn’t teasing (at least not more than physically reminding someone of a blinding orgasm just _was)._  
  
_‘I know you better now,’_ Venom said, and there was a faint note of apology to it, as if the symbiote was actually sorry for causing Eddie discomfort.  
  
That made Eddie feel a little bit guilty, because that orgasm had, by far, not been the worst of it. “I’m not mad,” he told the symbiote, and then suppressed a bit of a blush (which was, of course, useless). “It was… I just wasn’t expecting it. Kinda threw me for a loop, y’know?”  
  
It wasn’t that Eddie could exactly see Venom’s face in his mind, but he could tell the thing was smirking at him when it said, _‘You liked it,’_ growling in a way that wasn’t unlike a laugh.  
  
“Well yeah,” Eddie admitted, a little exasperated and embarrassed. “Humans tend to like that kind of thing. It was just, you know, _distracting.”_  
  
The feeling of the smirk intensified. _‘I know,’_ it said. _‘That’s why I didn’t do it again.’_ And Eddie could see a comically exaggerated scene in his head, of him getting run over by an armored vehicle because he was half-paralyzed from afterglow. He wasn’t sure if that was Venom-vision or his own traitorous imagination. (He figured it was probably Venom’s though; thing was learning a morbid sense of humor.)  
  
“Well that’s… _responsible_ of you,” he griped sarcastically. “Good to know you’ve got our best interests at heart.”  
  
There was a short and fairly comfortable silence, in which Eddie could feel Venom curling and stretching like a contented cat. _‘You know I do.’_  
  
Eddie shook his head at himself. “Yeah, I know you do,” he said, understanding despite their somewhat questionable communication, that Venom was looking after Eddie not only because he was its host but because, for some unfathomable reason, it actually liked him. It had a funny way of showing it sometimes, but saving him time-and-again from death and pain (and sometimes ridicule, if it was feeling magnanimous) was fair evidence.  
  
_‘It’s good that you know,’_ Venom purred, and Eddie shot back casually, “It’s good that you know I know,” which succeeded in being a useless-enough response that Venom was slightly confused and the conversation pertaining to orgasms was dropped-- for the time being.  
  
But obviously Venom hadn’t forgotten about it; the symbiote had a memory like a steel trap, though mostly for things that Eddie wanted to forget. He almost thought the damn parasite was drawn to thoughts that made him uncomfortable, like the smoky darkness of discomfort was a perfume to its kind-- or maybe a catnip.  
  
He (or, well, _they;_ it was always _they)_ was (were) on the way back from an interview that had gone alright but left a lot of unanswered questions for the story Eddie was trying to tell, and it was frustrating him because without getting a few more perspectives he knew he wouldn’t be able to weave it well. But he’d contacted everyone he could and was now just waiting for them to get back to him, so his mind at the moment was just wild with ‘maybe this’ and ‘what if that’ and other useless suppositions, and he didn’t realize that was frustrating Venom just as much as it was frustrating him until he felt a tug from just inside his skin and was push-pulled into an alleyway.  
  
_‘You need a distraction,’_ Venom said, speaking up for the first time in a while, and Eddie’s conscious brain was just a series of question marks for the second and a half before Venom had slithered out of him, hugging tight under his clothes like a second skin from his toes all the way up to his neck and, yes, deep into every opening it could find-- of which there was only one significant option.  
  
Eddie’s heart was up in his throat and his eyes nearly in the back of his head as Venom pressed in hard for the very short moment it took to come undone, Eddie struggling to strangle his single cry of pleasure (and the mortification that was desperately trying to get his attention through it because good _god_ they were _in public??_ and he wasn’t even in disguise or anything, this alien was going to be the absolute death of him).  
  
Sliding down to the ground, he struggled to catch his breath, but when he did he whined with as much force as he could manage, “I thought you weren’t going to do that again!” He panted, still shaking, wishing he could shake his damn symbiote but also, well… he couldn’t deny that he felt pretty nice. (And it was good not having to worry about the mess, because he could feel Venom had taken care of that. Idly he wondered what Venom thought of the taste.)  
  
_‘I like the taste,’_ Venom replied to his unvoiced question. _‘It tastes like you. Very alive.’_  
  
“Great, that’s not really the issue here. What made you think now was a good time to lay me out like this?”  
  
Venom gave sort of a shrug in their shared mind. _‘You were stressed. Needed to stop thinking so much. You said this distracted you.’_  
  
Well Eddie couldn’t pretend it _didn’t,_ that was for sure; he could hardly even remember what he’d been doing before falling to his ass in a slump against a dirty alley wall. He groaned and rubbed a hand over his face-- then both hands, because one just wasn’t enough. “Okay but… in public? I don’t think it was _that dire.”_

Venom justified it with, _‘You weren't in danger,’_ and Eddie just put his face back in his hands and laughed, much more heartily than he'd expected.

“Yeah but there's such a thing as privacy! Not that you'd know anything about that, I guess.”

A curious thinking feeling swirled through his head and he could just about see Venom holding its chin in thought. _‘You don't like people to see you feel pleasure,’_ it said, and it both was and wasn't a question, like much of what Venom said.

“Not like this,” Eddie replied, sighing in sort of a fond exasperation. “I like to keep this kind of thing to myself.”

There were words being mulled over in Venom’s consciousness. _‘You mean between us?’_ it asked, and all Eddie could do was shrug because, yeah, that was fine. At this point… sure. Yeah. That was okay. He didn't really have a choice in the matter but honestly he didn't really feel like he needed one.

“Yeah, between us,” he said aloud despite knowing Venom had heard him. It felt important somehow. “So not, you know, the hundreds of other people walking down Main Street or wherever. Somewhere private.”  
  
_‘Home,’_ Venom said in a warm and understanding tone, thinking fondly of the shitty little apartment that Eddie had started to become used to as well.  
  
“Right, home,” Eddie said, and he couldn’t help realizing that it was probably only home because of who lived there (and, hint: it both was and wasn’t himself).  
  
Venom hummed, sounding quite happy in that mischievous sort of way it rarely _didn’t._ _‘And then you can feel pleasure again.’_ It seemed to lick its metaphorical teeth, making Eddie wonder what _Venom_ (a sexless alien, as far as he understood) found so delicious about _his_ orgasms.  
  
He laughed, standing and pushing up from the rough stone of the alleyway, scruffing his hands through his hair before sticking them back in his pockets, hoping that it wasn’t obvious he’d just had an illicit interlude between a drycleaner’s and a check-cashing place. “Why?” he asked under his breath. “I don’t think I need another distraction. Believe me, you’ve got me plenty distracted now.”  
  
A short silence stretched in Eddie’s mind as he carried on, keeping his head low like everyone else in the street. Then Venom said (sounding rather a lot like a child trying to convince their parents that a second dessert was not only okay but _ideal)_ , _‘Distract you from being distracted.’_  
  
There was no way to argue that, so Eddie didn’t. He just laughed at the absurdity of it, and how it was obviously his fault for teaching the symbiote circular logic. “Mm, if you say so,” he muttered through a wry, amused grin and continued on his way back to the privacy of their apartment, where he figured he could spend the evening teaching his parasite about the socially acceptable times to have sex, in between it teaching him how not to get hung up on work.


End file.
